1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image recording methods where an image is formed on a recording medium such as paper based on an image signal, there are electrophotographic systems, sublimation type and fusion type thermal transfer systems, and ink jet systems.
It is possible for ink jet systems to efficiently use the ink composition and the running costs are low, particularly in cases of small lot production, since the printing apparatuses are not expensive and the ink composition is ejected onto only the necessary image portion to directly form an image on the recording medium and a plate is not necessary during the printing. Furthermore, ink jet systems make little noise and are excellent as image recording systems, thereby attracting much attention in recent years.
Among these, a system using an ink composition for ink jet recording which is curable by irradiation with radiation such as ultraviolet rays (a radiation-curable type ink jet recording ink composition) is an excellent system from the points of view that the drying property is excellent in comparison with solvent-based ink compositions since the majority of the components of the ink composition are cured by the irradiation with radiation such as ultraviolet rays and that it is possible to print onto various types of recording media since the images do not run easily.
Examples of the ink composition for ink jet recording in the related art are shown in WO2009/053305A and US2012/0026235A.